Accidents And Love
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: A one-shot commission for my friend Lily Nadesico this is semi-sequel to my day at the beach. Kira and Flay are involved in an accident that leaves the two lovers stuck at home. The two start thinking about the past and the future. Female Kira, you don't like don't read it. Sorry for any mistakes.


**Disclaimer Here's a one-shot commission for Lily Nadesico, so please go check out her stories if you're interested in reading anything that she's done; they are fantastic. **

**Anyway, time to start the story something I'd like to tell everyone this is a sequel to the one-shot I did, A day at the beach, what happens in this you need to read.**

**Accidents And Love**

Both Kira and Flay found themselves confined within their bedroom, and neither could do anything other than look at the only other two people in their room.

Kira and Flay could only look at both Cagalli and Miriallia and could tell that the two weren't pleased over what happened to them. She could see Cagalli frowning, and Kira wished she could leave right now, but she couldn't leave the bedroom.

"Okay, you two, the doctor said you both need to rest so, that's what you'll be doing," Cagalli told her sister and Flay frowning at them.

Cagalli and Miriallia looked at both Kira and Flay seeing the injuries the two had sustained in their accident; the two still couldn't believe what Kira and Flay did.

Kira had broken her arm and leg in casts from below Kira's shoulder to her knuckles, and from Kira's upper thigh to the base of her toes, and Kira's chest and the top of her head had bandages wrapped around her head.

Flay, on the other hand, had broken both her legs, one of which is in a cast from hip to ankle, and the other is also in a cast from below the knee to the ball of her foot; and her belly, right arm, and both hands are bandaged up.

However, while the red-haired girl's two legs cast covered her legs, one left her entire right foot completely bare. Not that Kira had anything against that she found those feet to be adorable all things considered, and it does make them being in the hospital together worth it in some form or another.

Miriallia looked at her two friends and sighed as she gazed back over to her girlfriend. "Okay, Cagalli and I are heading out for our date, so Athrun and Meyrin will come over so that they can take care of you both."

Kira and Flay nodded, knowing it was for the best, as they couldn't do anything right now, and the two hated it immensely. "Alright, Cagalli, you and Mir go and have your date," Flay said in a teasing manner.

The two nodded as they smiled at each other and then over towards Kira and Flay before they also left, leaving the couple alone to think. As they soon looked at each other with a smile happy that they were at least together and now out of the hospital.

The two looked at each other, knowing there wasn't much they could do right now, other than wait for Athrun and Meyrin to arrive. But the two only looked at each other Kira could see that something was wrong with her girlfriend and she wasn't sure.

Kira was about to say something to Flay when she heard the door open, and both thought that Cagalli or Mir forgot something.

The two looked at each other, wondering what. "You think that Mir or Cagalli might have left something here, Flay?" Kira asked, looking over towards Flay, frowning a little.

Flay only looked at Kira as she wasn't even sure. "Maybe they wanted to leave us their number just in case Athrun and Meyrin can't make it, not that it would do much good for the two of us," Flay thought bitterly, but before she could dwell further, she heard a voice.

"Hey."

Kira and Flay turned to see Athrun and Meyrin coming to visit them, which made Cagalli's sister relieved to see her best friend since they hardly get to interact with one another anymore. "Hey, Athrun... Meyrin…" she said although she kinda hoped this meeting would've been under better circumstances, but hey it's better than nothing. "Sorry, you had to see me like this."

"It's okay," assured Athrun, he was just okay the two girls in question weren't killed; otherwise, who knows what would have happened. "I'm just glad to see the two of you are alright, that's all."

Kira and Flay nodded to the blue-haired young man and then turned towards his girlfriend. "How's Luna doing?" Flay asked of Meyrin, curious as to what the elder Hawke was up to during that time, given how they've kept in touch from time to time even before the incident.

"She's good," answered Meyrin with a smile on her face, although it's going to take a while before her sister arrived but hopefully worth it then turned towards Cagalli and Mir since both have been growing closer together like with Kira and Flay. "I spoke with her not too long ago, so she'll be here shortly… it could take some time before she makes it here."

Flay smiled when she heard this thankful that Luna was also coming over to help, as she looked at Athrun and Meyrin with a smirk. "I guess you two want some alone time with each other, I bet."

Hearing this only caused both Athrun and Meyrin to blush at what Flay was telling them before they looked back towards Kira and Flay. "How did you end up like this in the first place anyway?"

The two looked at each other with a frown knowing that some of their friends would want to know how they had got this hurt. "Well, you see Athrun it's like this,"

Flay nodded as she looked at Kira, before looking over to Athrun and Meyrin, as they both started to tell them both how they ended up like this in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Kira and Flay were both getting ready for this party, Kira was feeling a little worried as she looked over to her girlfriend Flay, who had a smile on her face, and in her underwear. _

_"Are you sure about this, Flay?" Kira asked of her red-haired beauty, handing her a few dresses for her to try on in hopes of finding one that she can wear for the upcoming party. After all, the girls want to look amazing for this special occasion, so finding the right outfit was mandatory._

_Flay gazed lovingly back to her lover and smiled at Kira, seeing the look that the brunette had on her face and continued to smile. "Oh, come on, I'm sure you will look amazing in it."_

_"I hope you're right," said Kira, still a bit nervous about the upcoming party and hoping that she'll be able to look fantastic by the time it starts though something then clicked into mind. "That reminds me, will Jessie and Misha be there?"_

_"Of course, they will be," Flay replied to the girl she loved with a smile on her face. "You know the party wouldn't be fun without all of our friends being there."_

_"Good point, still, I can't believe you three did this experiment between classes," remarked the brown-haired girl, remembering about the little… thing Flay did while alone with Jessie and Misha when not in their class. "Okay, granted it happened before us being in our relationship, but…"_

_Flay looked at her girlfriend and smiled at her knowing she was a little worried right now, which only made Flay giggle at her lover. "Well, Kira, my love, I still love you deeply with all my heart. That's something that will never change."_

_Kira smiled when she heard Flay telling her this as she moved over towards her girlfriend, kissing her on the neck. "Kira..." Flay said with a little moan in her voice as she looked at the dresses."Kira, we still need to get ready. You still need to put your dress on after all."_

_Kira soon started laughing the moment she heard that remark. "You know, I doubt you'll ever get Cagalli ever to wear a dress," she said to her girlfriend with a smile on her face. "I mean, she does despise wearing them after all and can't even force her to do so."_

_"I know that; besides, she doesn't need to wear a dress to look lovely," said Flay as she knew Kira made a very valid point when it comes to Cagalli. "Then again she doesn't need to wear a dress to go to the party anyway. I'm sure Mir would help her in finding something she can wear."_

_"Oh yeah, I forgot all about that," began Kira, having all but forgotten about the fact Mir and Cagalli were in a relationship with one another._

_Flay nodded she was happy for Mir after what happened to Tolle. It killed Mir inside when he died. "Yeah, I know I saw how Mir was when, well, you know."_

_Kira nodded. She hated that Tolle died because of her it was the one thing Kira wish that she could change. "Yeah, I know Flay I hate what happened to Tolle."_

_Flay didn't say a word as she hugged Kira, both knowing the pain at losing a friend and hoped that there would never be another war, after the last two they had to fight in all they wanted now was for the fighting to be over. _

_Sometime later, Kira and Flay were making their way to get some ice cream since it's been a while since it's just the two of them spending time together. "I wonder how Mir and Cagalli are doing right now," wondered the brown-haired girl as she thought about her sister as well as her girlfriend._

_"Knowing them, they're probably looking for what Cagalli can wear for the party or even making out with each other."_

_"Good point," Kira took this time to think about it, although she shouldn't be too worried as she's sure Mir and Cagalli would look genuinely fantastic in whatever outfit they choose. Then again, it also applied to Jessie and Misha since they're confident those girls will want to enjoy the upcoming party, and she's curious about what kind of games they'd be able to play. "If anything, we'll find out for sure when we cross paths with them."_

_Flay nodded her head. "Yeah, that's true," she replied as she held her beloved girlfriend's hand and look forward to wearing the outfits they picked soon._

_"That reminds me, there's something else that I just realized…"_

_"Oh?" began Flay, curious about what the brown-haired girl had just remembered since they weren't in a hurry to get ready for the upcoming party. "What is it?"_

_Kira wasn't sure how to tell her, after all, Tolle's death wasn't the only thing; she regretted being unable to prevent in the first war. "Never mind, forget it…" she replied while looking away, which started making the red-haired girl slightly concerned. "It's not that important or anything."_

_Flay wasn't all too convinced, especially as the tone that Kira's giving her means something is bothering her. "You can tell me, Kira…" she assured the girl she had grown to love with all her heart as she remembered how the two promised not to keep secrets from each other ever since becoming a real couple._

_"Are you sure?" wondered Kira, knowing that her loving girlfriend wouldn't want to be reminded of this, especially as things were looking up between the two following the wars that they and their friends had gone through._

_"I'm positive," Flay replied with a stern expression on her face, wanting to know what's eating up from inside of Kira, so she'll be able to help the brunette feel better. "I mean, it's not like you have anything embarrassing to hide from me anyway. So please, tell me what you were going to say."_

_Kira looked at Flay before speaking up to the one she loved. "I was thinking about your dad."_

_The moment she heard this, Flay started to frown as she thought about the moment where she was in the bridge of the Archangel witnessing the destruction of the ship that had her father. "Is that right?" she said, all while thinking about how angry she was at Kira for not saving him and how she had no intention of fighting the enemy due to being a Coordinator herself. _

_"Yeah, I still wish I could've done more to save your father instead of being preoccupied in fighting the Aegis."_

_"You couldn't have known that the enemy was going to show up," said Flay seeing how upset Kira was. Thinking back to the whole ordeal regarding the Advanced Fleet and had a feeling she might also be upset over being unable to save the refugees from Heliopolis. "Okay, I was angry at you originally but eventually over time… I realized it wasn't your fault."_

_Kira, hearing this from her lover still shocked, as she could only look at Flay and smiled, but she hated there was nothing she could have done. "I know Flay, but I still hate it."_

_"If anything, it took me being captured by ZAFT during their attack on JOSH-A and eventually ending up on the Dominion to help me open my eyes to the truth," she spoke again, thinking about how Rau Le Creuset had taken her at Alaska. The fact he treated her more like a guest than as a prisoner and then eventually her return to the Earth Alliance with the disk, which he said was the key to ending the war. Yet since then, the Alliance managed to regain the ability to use nuclear weapons against the PLANTs, which in turn led to Boaz being destroyed. "Had it not been for sheer dumb luck, I probably would've been dead as well." _

_"Flay…"_

_Flay looked at Kira, smiling at her girlfriend once more. "Look, how about we go for a bike ride?" Flay asked, smiling._

_Kira smiled at Flay and nodded, knowing it would get their minds off this topic they had talked about, as the two smiled at each other, riding some bikes the brought for the day._

_The two lovers looked at each other with a smile happy to enjoy their alone time together and forget about lost friends and family. _

_Sometime later, they decided to pay someone a visit hoping that they weren't too busy. "Hello, Stellar?" Kira asked in hopes that their new friend Stellar Loussier was there. So far, there hadn't been any answer from the blonde-haired girl in question. "Guess she's not home."_

_She was about ready to leave when the door opened. "Kira? Flay?" began Stellar, somewhat surprised at the fact Kira and Flay came all this way to see her… not that she had a problem with it or anything as they hardly had enough time to talk anymore ever since the second war ended. "What brings you here?"_

_"We just wanted to see how you were doing," answered Flay with a smile forming on her face, especially with the party not being for another few hours. "How have you been?"_

_"I'm good, still trying to get used to having a normal life. That's all I want now for us, no more damn wars."_

_Neither Kira nor Flay could blame her for feeling the way she did, after all, she could've died in the destruction of the Destroy, which Stellar had been assigned to before the attack on Berlin, and Stellar couldn't get over the fact she killed so many innocent people. "I don't blame you; I mean, had we not gotten you out of the Destroy's cockpit who knows what would've happened," began the brunette as her thoughts turned towards Shinn Asuka. Whose family died in the Battle of Orb and later thought he lost Stellar as well when the Destroy had been taken down by the Freedom in Berlin. "At least you were able to keep Shinn from making a huge mistake, especially when we learned of Durandal's Destiny Plan."_

_Kira and Flay nodded and got on their bikes ready to head off again, but all thoughts are soon quickly cut off as they heard something coming towards them, from what they could see it was a vehicle coming towards them. The two looked on seeing the truck, while Stellar cried out for the two to get out the way, but was too late as all Stellar could do now was watch and scream._

_Flashback end_

Athrun and Meyrin looked at Kira and Flay after being told how they got injured. "We're sorry that happened to you both," Athrun said, looking at Kira and Flay, hating what happened to them.

"Don't worry, we'll be okay," informed Kira after all, she was strong like her sister, and besides for all she knows things could've turned out a lot worse. Besides, she often had sparing sessions with Cagalli when the blonde-haired girl wasn't hanging around Mir, and they were intense at times, but it allowed the two siblings to bond. "I mean, it might take a while until we are healed up, but I'm glad that Flay and I are still kicking."

Meyrin nodded know they were stuck like this and couldn't move so much, "Well, look if you two need anything we'll both be downstairs. So give us a yell, okay," Meyrin said with a smile as she looked to Athrun.

Athrun looked at Meyrin with a smile of his own before looking back to Kira and Flay, remembering that the latter's friends would also come over later. "Well, Flay, both Misha and Jessie wanted to come over, but they said they had things to do with their families first."

The two smiled at this, and Flay was happy that she would see her two friends; she just hoped that they didn't tease her or Kira for that matter. "Okay, thanks for telling me, Athrun."

Meyrin and Athrun gave another smile before they also left and headed downstairs, knowing if Kira or Flay needed anything they would call them.

Flay sighed once they left as she looked over to her girlfriend, something the red-head hated seeing her lover like this and was doing her best so Kira couldn't see her feeling upset.

Kira looked over top Flay and saw the look she had on her, and this concerned Kira a little wondering if something was the matter with Flay, and it worried Kira as the brunette didn't like seeing Flay like this at all.

"Flay..." Kira began but was soon stopped when they heard the front doorbell ring.

Soon enough, Jessica and Misha came when they learned the news from Mir about what happened to Kira and Flay. "Kira, Flay!" Misha called out the two healing girls, both being glad their best friends had arrived though were surprised to see that Athrun and Meyrin were there rather than Mir and Cagalli though they realized the latter two were on a date with one another. "Sorry we're late; we were picking out what outfits to wear… you know we're often fashionably late."

Jessie nodded as she looked to her friend and then over to Misha, "And we were with our families too."

"At least you two don't have bandages covering your entire bodies. Otherwise, you would've resembled mummies," Jessie joked, playfully teasing both her friends like she usually does from time to time. "Not that there's anything wrong with looking like a mummy or anything."

"Now, now Jessie, be nice," reminded Misha, gently nudging her girlfriend. "We're just grateful to see you two girls are okay. Regardless of the injuries, you two have, that's all."

Flay looked at her two friends with a smile happy to see them at least. "Yeah, lucky we're still alive, but it sucks we're stuck like this."

The two nodded as they both looked at Kira and Flay. "Yeah, just well, you know, don't do it again," Misha said, looking at her friends.

Jessie nodded with her arms folded over her chest, while Flay looked at her two friends and nodded, smiling at them both.

"You know, while I was blacked out… I did have this weird dream…"

This got the attention of Flay, Jessie, and Misha when they heard Kira speaking up. "Oh? Is that right?" Flay asked of her girlfriend with a curious smile on her face. "What exactly was this weird dream of yours?"

"Well, you're not gonna believe this, but it involved us in the future as a married couple," began Kira, thinking back to the dream she was having before her waking up inside the hospital. "It's good, and all but the weird thing is, I was a guy rather than a girl, but we were thrilled together regardless."

Everyone remained silent; Kira suspected that the dream was hard to believe either way as even she had a hard time doing so. "Pretty unbelievable, I know, but it's the truth," she told the group although she would soon notice her girlfriend looking at her. "Flay?"

"I'd like to know something" began the red-haired girl whom Kira loved with all her heart, becoming more and more interested to know about the dream itself since she had often wondered what her girlfriend looked like if she had been born a boy. "Did we have children?"

Kira looked at Flay and nodded her head and smiled at her lover. "Yeah, but I don't remember much else."

"Aww… how sweet" teased Jessie, smiling at the sight of Kira and Flay talking about how they still ended up together in the strange dream the brunette had. "You should tell Mir and Cagalli about this dream next time you see them, and I'm sure they would like to know all the details."

Kira looked at the two and nodded, wondering how her sister would take it, but right now, she knew she needed to talk with Flay. But she needed to wait until Misha and Jessie left the room, as Kira knew it's something that they needed to speak alone.

"Flay, are you okay you seem a little upset," Kira asked as she looked at her girlfriend.

The red-haired girl wasn't sure what to say, especially since them being like this for a while meant that they wouldn't be able to make it to the party. "I know I shouldn't be, but" she started while lowering her head in sadness, thinking carefully about what was on her mind though it still felt like part of her was to blame for what happened to them. "If I had noticed the truck sooner, then we wouldn't be in the hospital, sure I'm glad we're not dead, but it reminds me of when my father died and..."

"And when you came close to meeting your end right before my eyes at Jachin Due?" Kira asked her, finishing what the other girl was trying to say. "Look, neither of us was aware this was going to happen. We're only human, after all. Even Stellar didn't know it was coming when we left on our bikes."

Flay looked at Kira she still hated what happened as she looked away, and Kira only moved closer to Flay, well as best as she could with her injuries. "Kira, what are you doing?" Flay asked, seeing her lover move closer.

Kira said nothing as she looked at Flay and continued to smile at her, as Kira used her foot to rub Flay's, which only confused the red-head as she looked to her brunette lover. "I want to see you smile, Flay," Kira told her as she continued to rub Flay's foot with her own.

Flay, feeling this giggled while looking into Kira's eyes as she moved over a little to kiss her girlfriend on the lips, which caused Kira to laugh while Flay kissed the brunette. "Hmm, I love your lips, Kira," Flay told her lover.

Kira giggled as they continued to kiss each other while rubbing the others foot, while they looked at each other in the eyes, with Kira hoping that Flay was starting to feel better, but Kira knew she wasn't going to stop until she knew Flay was smiling.

Flay smiled a little more as she moved to kiss Kira again while feeling what Kira was still doing with her foot, which caused her to giggle. "Kira, that tickles," Flay said while laughing.

"Oh, so you're ticklish, huh?" began Kira with a smile forming on her face, deciding to tickle her bare toes, which proved to be something the red-haired girl didn't see coming and it started making her laugh even more than ever. "Oh look at that, it seems I found your Achilles Heel, so to speak."

"Hey, come on, that's not fair, Kira!" Flay laughed out, making Kira smile even more despite the two of them are still injured.

Kira smiled at Flay, looking at her once again, seeing what happened to her knowing both of her legs were hurt, seeing that one leg was in a cast from her hip to ankle. "Flay I'm sorry this happened to you, but I'll make sure I see that beautiful smile on your face,"

Kira then looked at her other injured leg seeing it too was in a cast from below the knee to the ball of her foot, and her belly, right arm, and both hands are also bandaged.

Flay noticed Kira was looking over her injuries, as she smiled at him. "Kira, I'm okay. I'm not dead, and that's something I'm thankful for, so don't worry."

Kira only looked over to Flay and smiled, knowing that the party was something they couldn't attend now, but their friends didn't mind.

"Well, it is just the two of us after all," Kira informed her girlfriend, wanting to make the most of their time healing together since, at the very least, they're able to make out with one another. "Besides, if we're lucky, we might come up with something to make up for not making it to the party."

"Yeah, that's true," Flay replied to the brown-haired female Coordinator that she had grown to love ever since the first war between the Earth Alliance and ZAFT, which only became worse when the second war took place. "By the way, it's about time I get some much-needed payback."

Soon enough, it was Flay's turn to tickle Kira's bare toes in response for her doing so earlier, and the brown-haired Coordinator couldn't keep herself from laughing. "FLAY!" she laughed, wishing she could stop her girlfriend, but so far, she wasn't successful in doing so, which caused the red-haired girl in question to smile even more. "OKAY, I GIVE! I GIVE!"

Flay smirked, knowing she had won as she looked at her girlfriend with a smile. "Good to hear I am the tickle master Kira."

Kira looked at Flay as they both smiled, checking her out, and Kira knew that Flay was doing the same to her, which caused the brunette to giggle. "I have to say, Flay. I still think you look sexy," Kira said, kissing Flay.

Flay blushed at this as she began kissing Kira back while lightly moaning into the kiss. _"I wish we could do more, but I think this is the best we can both do for now," _Flay thought with a smile.

Kira was shocked as Flay used her hands as she could still use both to play with Kira's breasts causing Kira to moan while flay kept up her work, wanting nothing more than to pleasure her lover.

"Flay..." Kira cried as she let out moans while Flay kept doing her work in pleasing her lover. "Yes, give me more Flay, please."

Flay had a smirk on her face, not wanting to let her lover down, so she kept on playing with Kira's breasts teasing them. "You've got lovely breasts, my love."

"Is that so?" Kira asked of the red-haired girl whom she loved, giving a seductive smile, and enjoying the feeling she had from her boobs being played with, not wanting it to stop. "I was just about to say the same thing about yours."

The female Natural started smiling again the moment she heard the news. "Well, I'm glad to hear you think that," she replied before continuing to have her fun with the girl whom she loved with all her heart. "Now, what do you say we get down to business?"

Kira giggled as she looked at her lover and nodded both moved closer to kiss each other when they heard a knock on the door, which caused the two to stop kissing. "Come in!" Kira called out, wondering who it was at the door.

Kira and Flay soon noticed that coming to visit them was none other than the brunette's parents Haruma and Caridad. "Hey, mom, hey dad," she said to her parents, having forgotten that they were going to be visiting them and felt flustered.

"Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Kira replied, although while she is grateful at seeing her parents, it must be shocking for them to see Kira and Flay like this despite their relief that both were okay. "I've just been trying to get used to being like this for a while."

"All that matters is that you and Flay are okay" Haruma informed his daughter, he much like his wife Caridad had a concerned look on his face as he glanced at the girl whom they raised following the death of the Hibikis. "When we first learned about what happened earlier today, we felt like part of us died in the ensuring process as we thought you weren't going to make it. Thank god the doctors informed us that you two are still alive."

Kira remained silent, not wanting to get reminded of the moment where she and Flay got injured in the first place though her father made a valid point as things could've turned out a lot worse for the two girls than them being in the hospital. "Guess I inherited one thing from my sister Cagalli," she said to her parents, giving a light smile on her face. "I'm not a fragile figurine, so I can take almost any abuse that my body can handle."

"Still, you could've died in that accident," informed Caridad, glancing down at her daughter with a stern expression… she wasn't angry at her, just worried like many mothers are for their only child whenever something terrible happens. "This wasn't the first time we thought the worse had occurred."

Kira lowered her head, thinking back to when she was healing in the PLANTs under the care of Lacus following her deathmatch with Athrun at the Marshall Islands, and in a way, this is almost exactly like that very moment. "Oh yeah…" she said sadly, having hoped to forget all about that moment, and then there's when the Impulse destroyed the Freedom towards the end of Operation Angel Down also to consider.

"We just don't want to lose you. That's all," Caridad told her daughter, reflecting on when she learned about what became of her sister Via and her brother-in-law Dr. Hibiki moments before taking in Kira while she was still a baby. "Yes, you've been through two devastating wars due to wanting to keep your friends safe, but you're still human, after all."

Kira nodded as she looked at her adoptive mother knowing she was worried and how she didn't want to die. "I know mum, I want to spend the rest of my life with Flay, and one day make her my wife."

Flay hearing this from her girlfriend blushed. It was something that she liked, both she and Kira getting married and starting a family together. But right now, both Kira and Flay wanted to get better and spend their time without having to worry about another war, which the two lovers hoped would never happen.

Caridad looked at Kira and Flay with a smile seeing how much the two loved each other so much, and Caridad couldn't wait for the wedding. "Well, I hope you plan your wedding out," She told the two with a smile.

The two young lovers looked at Caridad with a smile and nodded, as Flay looked to her future parents-in-law. "We will Mrs. Yamato, but it won't happen until we are both older."

Both Caridad and Haruma looked at the two and smiled once more, knowing that they needed to rest if they wanted to get better. "Anyway, we'll be going. I know you two needed to get some rest, but call us when you can."

Flay and Kira nodded as they watched Caridad and Haruma leave the room while Kira and Flay looked at each other once again. "So, you want to marry me, huh?" Flay asked with a smirk on her face.

Kira blushed hearing this from Flay, but all it caused was Flay to laugh seductively. "Well yeah, I love you so much, Flay I wouldn't mind making you my wife."

Flay smiled, hearing this as she did her best to move closer towards Kira. "Well, I wouldn't mind being your wife," Flay said with a smile as she closed her eyes.

With a giggle, Kira smiled as she kissed Flay on her forehead. "Same here, Flay, but for now, we should at least enjoy being young."

Flay nodded, knowing Kira's right. They had their whole future ahead of them. "I know I hope that I can be a mother

"Oh?"

The red-haired girl looked at the brunette she had grown to love. "Remember how I asked you before if we had children in that dream you mentioned?" she asked, hoping that Kira hasn't forgotten about that notion.

"Yeah, and I did mention how I don't remember anything else about it," Kira replied to Flay, then noticed the smile she had on her face, which made her realize what that meant, which caused her eyes to widen when it hit her. "You don't mean?"

All Flay did was nod her head, the smile still on her face. "Yes, I do," she answered, causing the other girl to be somewhat flustered at this.

"F-Flay, don't you think it's a little too soon to ask this?" Kira asked her, her face almost turning red the moment she did, so which Flay found cute. "I mean, we're still injured after all, plus we're also…"

"You know I never said we should have one right now," Flay replied with a giggle, assuring Kira, although she's quite serious in what she said about wanting to become a mother. "Besides, I know you would want that too all things considered."

Kira didn't say a word, thinking this through despite still blushing, and yet Flay did make a good point on the matter. "You're right. I do," she replied as she started smiling since she does like the idea of becoming a mother in the future. "Still, we have lots of time to plan things out, which includes having our very own children, okay?"

"That's true," said Flay with a nod, then something else came to mind, and she had been meaning to ask Kira this for some time but forgot due to certain complications. "Oh yeah, there's something else that I wanted to talk to you about since we now have time to do so."

This got Kira's attention once again. "What is it?" she asked.

"It's about that ring you had with you ever since the first war ended" began Flay, wanting to get that out of her mind before she forgot again and it did make Kira frown as she remembered the moment when Lacus gave that very ring to her in towards the end of the first war. Okay sure, Kira and Lacus have gotten to know each other ever since they first met, even when they reunited during the brunette's time healing in the PLANTs and then after the Eternal joined with both the Archangel and the Kusanagi, it really isn't like when Kira first started being in her relationship with Flay even before they arrived on Earth… albeit in ZAFT controlled territory. "I just want to know, that's all."

"It was Lacus', she was the one who gave it to me…" answered Kira, looking away as she hoped Flay wouldn't get the wrong idea given how she had reconciled with the pinkette ever since the first war came to an end and doesn't want this revelation that could potentially undo their relationship. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you this, but I feared it would've affected the relationship between the two of us in a negative light. I mean, Lacus and I are just friends, nothing more as she understands that I care for you a lot."

Flay looked at Kira, seeing she felt guilt, but the redhead smiled as she kissed Kira on the check. "I don't care, Kira, I know you love me, just like I love you," She told her lover.

Kira smiled at this as she kissed Flay on her check. "I'm happy to hear that Flay, I love you."

Flay only smiled at hearing those words from her lover. "And I love you too."

**A/N Damn this took longer than I thought mainly thanks to my health, I know this isn't as long as many other stories or one-shots I've done in the past. Anyway, I hope that you all liked the chapter since it was still fun to write. **

**As for anyone wanting a one-shot, sorry, this will be the last one for a good while since I like to get back to my other stories right now, but I will open it up again once I have free time, and my health isn't so terrible.**

**Anyway, leave me a review and let me know what you think I will answer questions in the reviews. **


End file.
